


Commissions Pertaining to Torchwood and Arrow

by Schuneko



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Fanart, M/M, Manto (Malcolm/Ianto), Tie Pull, janto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: Various Janto pictures I’ve commissioned from my good friend Kale.





	1. Portraits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mythlorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythlorn/gifts).



> Posing, background, any specifics basically. The idea started here. Then it became a collaboration between the two of us. All the Hard work is totally him!!!! 
> 
> I can’t Draw/Paint to save my life...
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway feel free to check out the rest of his beautiful artwork!
> 
> Twitter: @mythlorn
> 
> Pillow fort.io/mythlorn

****

****

 

****

 

 


	2. Scenes/Duo’s

Random Scene: Not tied to any specific story.

 

 

Scene from a Future Arc/Side Story: Envoy Eyrlin Series.

   

 

 Duo Portrait of Malcolm Merlyn and Ianto Jones: Adventures in Arrowood Series.

 

 


End file.
